Clean Sweeper
Clean Sweeper is a Middleweight robot built by Team Cire that competed at RoboGames 2017. It is a scaled up version of the teams Antweight, Jamón. It is a red, and black, invertible robot with a skull, and two brooms painted on the front which also has some lights. Like Jamón, Clean Sweeper does not have any wheels. Instead it had eight brushes, four on the top, and bottom of the robot, and two vertical spinning bars at the front which not only served as the robots weaponry, but also its mobility. To move it would spin up, and spin down the weapons individually. Despite coming into the event with a design that was unproven in any weight classes above the insects, Clean Sweeper did well in competition, reaching the second round of 12, and becoming a crowd favorite in its first ever battle. It closely resembles the German Robot Wars champion Black Hole. Robot History RoboGames 2017 Clean Sweeper's first match ever was against The Deliverer. This match started with Clean Sweeper spinning up, as The Deliverer, whose weapon wasn't even working charged onto a floor seam. This caused The Deliverer's top armor to peel up. Clean Sweeper then delivered hit to the front of The Deliverer, popping it into the air, and ripping a chunk off but The Deliverer landed on its wheels. The Deliverer drove away, and as it was doing so the top armor fell completely off, Clean Sweeper then used its weapon to flip The Deliverer. Unable to move, The Deliverer was counted out, giving Clean Sweeper the win by KO. This put Clean Sweeper in the next round where it faced Doom on you!. This match started with both bots getting up to speed, and moving towards each other. Clean Sweeper got the first hit in, popping Doom on you! into the air, however Doom on you! recovered, and delivered a hit to the side of Clean Sweeper, sending it flying. Doom on you! then slammed into the front of Clean Sweeper, causing damage to its armor. However when Doom on you! attempted to repeat that attack, one of Clean Sweeper's bar spinners caught the weapon belt of Doom on you!, ripping it off. Clean Sweeper then flipped Doom on You, and it was counted out, giving Clean Sweeper another win by KO. This put Clean Sweeper in the Round of 12 where it faced Touro Classic, this match started with Touro Classic spinning up its weapon as Clean Sweeper attempted to move out its square. Touro Classic then drove over to Clean Sweeper, and knocked off the GoPro. Touro Classic followed this up by delivering a migty blow that sent Clean Sweeper Out of the Arena. This meant that Clean Sweeper was now in the loser's bracket where it faced [[catKong|'catKong']]. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 3 *'Losses:' 3 Honors Category:Robots from California Category:Invertible Robots Category:American Robots Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Robots that debuted in the 2017 RoboGames Category:Crowd Favorites Category:Robots Armed with spinning bars Category:Combat Robots Category:Robots with equal amounts of wins and losses Category:Robots Armed with unique weapons Category:Robots that fought on Twitch.tv Category:Article Stubs Category:Robots that have been thrown out of the arena Category:Brushbots Category:Robots that have never had a Judges Decision Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2018 Competitors